One of the problems with spouse microphone systems for hearing devices is the lack of localization cues in the microphone signal. If there is no intra-aural time difference (ITD) or intra-aural level difference (ILD) present in the spouse microphone signal, when it is presented to the user, the natural ability of the user's brain to localize the sounds will therefore not be present. The result is that the user cannot hear where the spouse microphone sound is coming from, which is a major drawback for the user of the hearing device.